mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
:Sunset Shimmer: I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?! :Pinkie Pie: Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! :Rainbow Dash: Um, not exactly. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't understand. :Applejack: Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. :Rainbow Dash: It totally does! :Rarity: Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock. :Fluttershy: And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. :Sunset Shimmer: Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string? :Rainbow Dash: Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra? :All but Rainbow Dash: groan :Sunset Shimmer: Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked. :Rainbow Dash: No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. chord C'mon! Let's go! :Applejack: You comin', Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: I'll catch up in a bit. voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. :pulls up :drives away :noises :Sunset Shimmer: Hey! What are you doing?! Wait! Stop! :skids :Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? :Sci-Twi: sighs :Sunset Shimmer: She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. :Fluttershy: Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria? :Sunset Shimmer: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think she was from over here. :Applejack: Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria. :Rarity: Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. :Sunset Shimmer: Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to? :Fluttershy: shudders I don't even wanna guess. :Rainbow Dash: Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?! :Rainbow Dash: Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to... :All but Sunset Shimmer: Crystal Prep. :Rainbow Dash: Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. :Sunset Shimmer: Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that? :Applejack: Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals? :Rarity: Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do? :Rainbow Dash: Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they still have to gloat! :Sunset Shimmer: Seems kinda silly to me. :All but Sunset Shimmer: Silly?! :Rainbow Dash: So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic. :Fluttershy: No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important. :Sunset Shimmer: You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal. :Rarity: scoffs That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation. :Sunset Shimmer: I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along? :Applejack: Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. :Rainbow Dash: Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different. :Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you'll find out. :Principal Celestia: As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games. :Students: cheering, sparse applause :Principal Celestia: Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on. :Flash Sentry: You mean other than us losing?! :Principal Celestia: And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context. :feedback :Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Principal Celestia. throat I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything. :Pinkie Pie: Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that! :Rainbow Dash: groans And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once. :Rarity: Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational. :cheering :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I'' feel like we can win! :'Rarity': I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high! :'Applejack': Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar? :'Rainbow Dash': I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome! :'Sunset Shimmer': Maybe. I mean, you ''are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random. :Vice Principal Luna: Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating. :Rarity: We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers. :All but Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Luna: agreeing :Rarity: giggles :Vice Principal Luna: Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development. :Sunset Shimmer: I'll do my best. :Rainbow Dash: Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be? :Pinkie Pie: Pie eating? Cake eating? gasps Pie-cake eating?! :Applejack: They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in. :Fluttershy: It could be anything. :Rarity: Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?! :Sunset Shimmer: I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up. See ya later! :Pinkie Pie: Seems like she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about. :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! sighs voiceover Hey, Twilight, Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think the magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this. :bell rings :Sci-Twi: breath Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. :Puppy Spike: pants :opens :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Sci-Twi: Spike? Spike?! :Puppy Spike: barks :Sci-Twi: giggles There you are. :Puppy Spike: barks licks :Sci-Twi: Okay, okay! Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High. :Puppy Spike: growls :Sci-Twi: I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EMF frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the wavelength forms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program! Whoa! :knocks :Dean Cadance: Twilight, you know the rules against pets. :Sci-Twi: Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications. :Dean Cadance: If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt. :Sci-Twi: Why? :Dean Cadance: Because she wants to see you. :Sci-Twi: Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton! :Dean Cadance: I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want? :Sci-Twi: Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true! :Dean Cadance: But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own. :Sci-Twi: That is why it's called an "independent study program". :Dean Cadance: I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself. :Sci-Twi: I guess. :Dean Cadance: Meet me in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes? :closes :Sci-Twi: Puppy Spike What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now. sighs It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep. :creaks :squeaks :creaks :Sci-Twi: Shining Armor? Why is my brother here? :Dean Cadance: As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective. :Sci-Twi: Perspective on what? :Principal Cinch: Why, the Friendship Games, of course. You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor? :Shining Armor: ahem I did. :Principal Cinch: And you happen to recall who won? :Shining Armor: Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We always win. :Principal Cinch: We always win. :Sci-Twi: Why'd you ask to see me? :Principal Cinch: Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. squeaks The important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you? :Sci-Twi: I dunno. I guess. :Principal Cinch: Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete. :Sci-Twi: In the Friendship Games? :Shining Armor: Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help. :Principal Cinch: It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can not happen! :Sci-Twi: Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very— :Principal Cinch: Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program? :Dean Cadance: Of course. :closes :Principal Cinch: I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it..denied. What do you think I should do? :Puppy Spike: growls :Sci-Twi: Ugh! Come on, Spike! I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Ich! The only difference now is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice. :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Sci-Twi: I know, Spike. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought. But maybe I can still get some. :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Sci-Twi: Spike, I wouldn't leave without you. Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed. :creaks :Sci-Twi: Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where to go. :Dean Cadance: One second, Twilight. :Sour Sweet: sourly You could try the end of the line! :Sci-Twi: What did you say? :Sour Sweet: sweetly Just that someone smart as you should definitely go first. :Sci-Twi: I...I didn't mean to. I was just asking. :Dean Cadance: This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead. :Sci-Twi: But...I didn't mean to cut in front. :Sour Sweet: Ugh, well it's too late now. :door opens :Indigo Zap: Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: I...I don't know. :Indigo Zap: Wrong answer!! Try again! Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: Um...I guess? I-It's just...I mean...I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right? :Bus Driver: You're gonna hafta take a seat! :Sci-Twi: Hi, Sugarcoat. :Sugarcoat: That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public. :starts :Sci-Twi: Well, Spike, at least I've got you with me. :music playing on headphones :Lemon Zest: Dude, you have gotta hear this!!! :Sci-Twi: Uh? Eh! :practicing :Rainbow Dash: I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it! chord :Sunset Shimmer: Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember? :Rainbow Dash: scoffs :Rarity: Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want. But... :Sunset Shimmer: This isn't Equestria. :Applejack: Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out. :Rarity: And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in! giggles :Applejack: Rarity, what'd you go an' do? :Rarity: Well, I have a lot of time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms! :Rainbow Dash: You really didn't have to do that. :Rarity: I know. :Applejack: No. You really didn't have to. :Rarity: I know! giggles :Principal Celestia: Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit. :Principal Cinch: Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating. Hm. :Vice Principal Luna: Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance. Even if it means another defeat. :Dean Cadance: Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time. :Indigo Zap: Comin' through! :thud :Sunny Flare: Seriously? :Sci-Twi: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. groans Sour Sweet Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead? :Sour Sweet: sweetly You are such a sweetie! sourly I am watching you! :music on headphones :Lemon Zest: Ahh! Yeah! out sounds :Sugarcoat: You are kinda being a doormat right now. :hums :Sweetie Drops: Hi, Twilight. :"Cherry Crash": Hey, Twilight! :"Sweet Leaf": Hi, Twilight. :"Mystery Mint": Hi, Twilight. :"Scribble Dee": Hey, you, lookin' good. :Sci-Twi: Um, hi. :"Sophisticata": Hey, what's happenin'? :"Blueberry Cake": Really nice to see you. :Unnamed female student: Twilight, how ya doin'? :"Starlight": Twilight, yo! :Sci-Twi: Hi. Hello. Um, good. :thud! :Flash Sentry: Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you. When did you start wearin' glasses? :Sci-Twi: Um, like, since forever. :Flash Sentry: Oh, so how long are you here for? :Sci-Twi: Just for the Friendship Games. :Flash Sentry: Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you here. :beeping :Sci-Twi: Uh, I gotta go. :Flash Sentry: Uh, okay. Bye? Aw. :Applejack: Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start. :Rarity: Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time with my friends fills me with energy! :The Equestria Girls: reactions :Sunset Shimmer: And magic, too, I guess. :continues beeping :Rarity: Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break. faints :Applejack: I told you. :opens :All but Sci-Twi: Twilight? :Sci-Twi: Uh, yes? :Applejack: Well, I'll be. You shoulda told us you were comin'. :Rarity: Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so...severe. :Sci-Twi: My uniform? :Fluttershy: Your uniform for what? :Sci-Twi: For...Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am? :Rainbow Dash: Did you just say "Crystal Prep"? :Puppy Spike: barks :Fluttershy and Rarity: Spike! :Sci-Twi: gasps You know my dog's name, too? :Principal Celestia: And our music program has especially taken off. gasps Twilight? :Sci-Twi: This is getting ridiculous! :Principal Cinch: I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student. :Principal Celestia: Your student? :Principal Cinch: The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates. :Principal Celestia: I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister. :Pinkie Pie: She doesn't! That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses. :Principal Celestia: Nevermind. :Rarity: I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep! :Rainbow Dash: You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us? She'd never do that! :Fluttershy: Our Twilight wouldn't. :Sunset Shimmer: angrily Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic! And if she was here, we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes. breath Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her. :Applejack: She's a princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of her own to deal with. :Rarity: We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony-ups. :Sunset Shimmer: But they aren't minor! Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control... :Fluttershy: Oh, Sunset, I'm you'll be able to figure things out. :Applejack: Yer the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens. Remember? :Sunset Shimmer: I guess. But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them. :Rarity: Don't you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them was you. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs All right. :The Equestria Girls: cheering :Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy. You comin', Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: I'll...catch up with you guys in a bit. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Still no reply. :humming :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe there's another way I could reach her. Hey, let go! :whoosh :Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer: scream :Sunset Shimmer: What did you do?! :Dean Cadance: Twilight, you have to check in with the others. :Sunset Shimmer: Where's the portal? grunts WHERE'S THE PORTAL?!?!!? :crunches :Applejack: What do ya mean the portal's gone? :Sunset Shimmer: I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore! :Rainbow Dash: How'd that happen? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. But it has something to do with that Twilight. :Applejack: What in tarnation is she up to? :Sci-Twi: Huh? :splat :Indigo Zap: snarls :Sunset Shimmer': Leave this to me. Twilight, what have you been up to? :Sci-Twi: Me? Oh, I was just— :Indigo Zap: Who wants to know?! :Rainbow Dash: Um, we do. :Applejack: Alright, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games start. :Sugarcoat: The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost. :Fluttershy: That's not a very nice thing to say. :Sunny Flare: Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice. :Rarity: Well, you might use a little tact. :Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! :Sci-Twi: Oh, hi. I'm Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too. :Sci-Twi: That's...weird. :Pinkie Pie: What's that? :Sci-Twi: It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies. beat It measures things. :Pinkie Pie: Like the party? :Sci-Twi: Yeah, but it doesn't look like much of a party to me. :Pinkie Pie: I know. Something is definitely missing. Come on! :Sci-Twi: Aah! :Principal Celestia: Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our students at Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS. :Sci-Twi: grunts What in the world is in these things? :Pinkie Pie: Party cannons, of course! :Principal Celestia: And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for. :music :conversing :Sci-Twi: Um, are you sure this is a good idea? :Pinkie Pie: Absolutely! :cannon squeak :talking :Pinkie PIe: Ooh, floaty! :humming :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: Aw! Oh. I am party pooped. :flash :closes, powers down :on microphone :feedback :scratch :stops :Principal Cinch: I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains to committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. :Applejack: I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell. :Fluttershy: Definitely broke the ice. :Rarity: Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, she's awful. :Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Pinkie, what happened to you? :Pinkie Pie: I dunno. Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up. :Sunset Shimmer: Of course you did. :Pinkie Pie: But then the magic just drained right out of me. :Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"? :Applejack: Hey. Where is that other Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Oh. She's right... Uh, well, she was right here. :Dean Cadance: PA Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. PA Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. :Dean Cadance: So if the competitors are ready... airhorn :Vice Principal Luna: Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay. :hit :cheers :Sour Sweet: growls :cheers :Sugarcoat: You're really bad at this! :Applejack: She doesn't seem like the magical type. :Sci-Twi: Help me! :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Midnight Sparkle: laughter You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now! :Sunset Shimmer: Equestria! :screaming :Sunny Flare: Hey! Where are YOU going?! :Principal Cinch: Anywhere to avoid that...monster! And I suggest you do the same! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, you can't do this! :Midnight Sparkle: Why not?! There's a whole other world there, and it's filled with magic! :Sunset Shimmer: But you're destroying this world to get it! :Midnight Sparkle: So what? There's more magic there, and I want to understand it all! :screaming :Applejack: grunts Don't let go! :screaming :Indigo Zap: We got you! :Sunset Shimmer: This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! :Midnight Sparkle: Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I CAN have everything I want! :Sunset Shimmer: No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all: the magic of friendship! :Midnight Sparkle: laughter :Puppy Spike: Twilight! :Sci-Twi: Spike... :Midnight Sparkle: Noooo! :Sunset Shimmer: Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me. :Sci-Twi: I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen... :Sunset Shimmer: I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you. :Puppy Spike: barks :Sci-Twi: giggles : : :Sugarcoat: At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once. :Principal Cinch: That's ridiculous! :Puppy Spike: Nope, that's pretty much what happened. :Sour Sweet: Actually, we're ALL to blame...mostly it was her! :Principal Cinch: growls Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board! : :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. beat Make that the second strangest. pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Equestria Girls